What do you look like?
by Eastar Gift
Summary: Toph's sad 'cos she doesn't know what everyone looks like. Sokka tries to help her out and... well, see for yourself. Tokka! Pls read and review!


_**Just felt like writing a cool Tokka oneshot. It's a little bit fluffy but please review, I need it! Visit my profile to vote for the best Avatar: the last airbender love combination. Vote now so your most loved combination will win… Enjoy!**_

WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE?

Sokka had noticed that Toph wasn't her usual self today. She had spent most of the day sitting by the lake gazing into the air. _I wonder what's eating her? _Sokka thought. For some unexplainable reason, he felt he needed to be by her side, to help her get over whatever it was that was making her so sad. He headed in her direction but she didn't seem to notice.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he got close to her. She didn't object. _Wow, so unlike her_. Sokka mind was speaking to him again. He sat down beside her and asked,

"Toph…" He hesitated, and then continued, "you've been kinda off today. Wanna talk about it?"

Toph took quite some time before answering, making Sokka feel uneasy. She said in a low sweet voice, or at least that's what Sokka thought;

"What do you look like? What does everyone look like?" Sokka wasn't expecting that and so took some time to reply.

"Well, em…, everyone's got a face, hands, legs, hair…" Sokka began but stopped when he noticed that he was only complicating matters since Toph had never seen any of these things before.

"Oh, okay" Sokka quickly recovered beaming with an idea. But, had he taken a second to think about his idea, he might not have raised it, but, without thinking, he said,

"If you feel me, you should have a pretty good idea how everyone looks. So you could just feel… me…" Sokka slowly pronounced the last two words as the implication of his idea hit him.

"You know what, I think I like that idea!" Toph jumped at the offer, giving Sokka no time to withdraw his offer. She could feel her heart beating faster at the prospects of feeling Sokka, and if she wasn't mistaken, she could feel Sokka's heart beating much faster, almost as loud as a war drum.

She stretched her hands toward Sokka. Sokka was dumbstruck and glued to the spot. He could only think,_ Jeez, what in the world have I done? Here we go. I mustn't show any sign of affection. Be strong… Be strong Sokka!_ All his defenses collapsed once Toph's hands touched his face. She started from his hair.

"Hmm… feels just like grass, or wool." Toph said, trying to describe Sokka's hair. "That's my hair" Sokka quickly pointed out. At this point, someone in the background had noticed what was happening and was watching quietly and unnoticed, hidden in the bushes. Or, rather, Toph and Sokka hadn't noticed because their minds were at 1000C. Toph shifted down to Sokka's forehead,

"Like a ball, smooth and nice." Toph remarked, making Sokka go red immediately. Toph, too, had began to feel it too, the butterflies-in-the-stomach sensation. _Her hands are so soft._ Sokka was drifting off into a day-dream. He was brought back to reality as Toph's hands moved over his nose,

"Like a small perfectly shaped pyramid." Toph said again.

Her next stop were his cheeks,

"Foamy and soft… and so warm. Hey, why are your cheeks warm?" Toph suddenly asked. Sokka, still dumbstruck could only manage to raise his own hands to Toph's cheeks. As soon as his hands touched Toph's cheeks, Toph blushed… badly. Then, Sokka could talk,

"See? Your cheeks are warm too. I guess you know why" Sokka said.

Sokka began to shift his hands to the back of Toph's head. Toph did the same. Their faces got closer and closer, until their lips touched each other. They kissed themselves for what seemed like eternity and then they pulled apart.

"For how long?" was all Sokka was able to say, still enraptured due to the kiss he had just shared with Toph.

"Ever since I met you." Toph replied. "But you've always looked at me as a friend and I didn't want to spoil th…" Sokka kissed her again. This time, longer and deeper. She kissed him back and they fell on the grass, Toph landing on top Sokka, and continued kissing. Just then,

"Wow" came a voice hidden in the bush, and then someone emerged. It was Katara. Toph and Sokka were obviously very embarrassed that Katara had caught them in that position. Katara noticed this and quickly disposed of their fears by saying,

"It's okay. I saw the whole thing. It's nice to know that you guys are getting together. You guys have your fun." She said with a broad grin on her face, and then turned to leave. "I only wish I were that lucky." She said in a tone she thought Sokka and Toph couldn't hear.

"Aang will come around one of these days. Don't worry" Toph said to Katara as she was heading off.

"What? How… How did you…" Katara stuttered, in surprise and embarrassment that Toph had read her like she were an open book.

"I can feel heartbeats, you know. And trust me yours are way out of scale when you're touching, talking to, or even looking at Aang." Toph explained.

"But… if you can feel heartbeats, you can tell me if Aang feels the same way. Can't you?" Katara said with her eyes widening up. Sokka was just watching the two of them like it were a show.

"Of course I can, nice to see you're catching on quickly! Well, Aang… kinda…" Toph began, and then noticed the opportunity to toy around with Katara, and suddenly shouted "CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!"

"Why, when I lay my hands on…" Katara began with an angry tone when she was cut short by Aang's voice. "What? What's classified information?" Aang said, just arriving from the camp.

"Woah! Way to go, Katara. So off the scale!" Toph said and she and Sokka walked off giggling with themselves leaving behind a heavily blushing Katara and a confused Aang.

_**Doesn't look like much but I felt like writing something. Please review. Remember to visit my profile to vote for the best love combination on Avatar. Thanks for reading. Signed Eastar Gift.**_


End file.
